


Food for Thought

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [23]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Will is grocery shopping for healthy food for his dad and runs into Connor in the grocery store.





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two. 
> 
> Prompt is a grocery store.

Will sighs as he loads his cart up with heart healthy food. He grabs a bag of pasta and flips it over, frowning as he reads the ingredients.

“Will?” 

Will turns his head, eyes wide a little when he sees Dr. Rhodes standing there. “Hey. What’s up?” 

“Shopping for your dad?” Rhodes moves up closer.

“Yeah. He’s going home in the morning and I’m supposed to get him groceries that he’s allowed to eat. But his orders were that the food has to taste good. What are you doing here, Dr. Rhodes?” 

“It’s Connor. Shopping for me.” He looks down at his basket and wrinkles his nose. “Hey. I bought a couple steaks. I know you’re shopping for your dad, but I could drive you to his place to drop off the food, then we could go to my place, grill up these steaks, maybe some potatoes and have a beer together. I know we don’t always get along, but I’d like to change that.”

Will licks his lips and looks down at his basket, then at Connor’s. “Yeah. I think I’d like that a lot if you don’t mind. But my dad’s gonna be staying with me for a while. So we’ll have to go to my place to drop off the food. If you don’t mind, Connor,” he says, trying out Connor’s first name for the first time in a while.

Connor smiles and nods and they start walking through the grocery store, Connor offering advice on what’s good for heart patients and what just says it’s heart healthy. After they ring up, they head out to Connor’s car and he settles in the passenger seat, looking over at the other doctor. “So why extend the olive branch now?” 

“Because... I watched you and your dad. And you and Jay and I wish that I had family like that. But you looked like you could use a friend. It’s all well and good to have family, but... You don’t really hang out with anyone outside of work since you and Natalie had your blow up and then you and Nina seemed to break up.”

“We did. Well, she dumped me. Moved out and basically told me that I was a jerk for not telling her that I am still in love with Natalie. Which, by the way, is not true. I care about her, but it’s as a friend, especially now.”

“And you want Nina back?” 

“Not really. Honestly, if someone can’t handle my friendship with Natalie, I don’t need them in my life.”

“True enough.” Connor glances over at him as he pulls up in front of Will’s apartment building. “So, how are you getting along without the extra income from your former roommate?” 

“Not well. I don’t know what to do with Dad though. He’s so far away from work, that without a car, it’d be a hard commute.”

“Well, I have a bit of a suggestion. Don’t feel like you have to take me up on it or anything, but I’ve actually got a couple of extra rooms. You could stay with me with your dad. Then you’d have a heart doctor around, if anything were to go wrong.”

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course. Plus, that way you can save some money on your apartment. Just until you can get back on your feet again.”

Will smiles. “I’d really appreciate it. I’ll do whatever I can to help around the apartment too.” 

“Great. We’ll talk to your landlord tomorrow about breaking your lease and we’ll grab as much of your stuff as we can.”

“Sounds perfect,” Will says. “You’re helping me out so much here.”

“I’m happy to help. Besides, it’s kind of lonely in my apartment lately since Robin had her breakdown.” Connor wrinkles his nose. “Is it weird that I feel like I need a complete change of relationship?” 

“Like how?” Will tilts his head, watching Connor. “I only ask ‘cause I’ve been thinking about changing things up as well. Though, don’t worry. I won’t be bringing dates over to the apartment. I don’t even know if I’ll get any dates.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna be straight with you.” Connor pauses, then chuckles. “I’m not straight. I’m bisexual. I’m honestly thinking about forgetting about women for a while and dating men.” 

“Oh thank God,” Will says, breathing out a sigh. “Me too, Connor. I just... I don’t tell people. Dad would freak out and I’m just not sure how Jay would react.”

“Same. I mean, I love my family, but they totally wouldn’t get it. And I don’t say anything at work, because it’s no one’s business.”

“Right?” Will nods and smiles at Connor. “I’m glad you told me though. It makes me feel a lot less alone.” 

“Same here.” Connor licks his lips as they both climb out of the car. “So... God, I’m so overstepping my bounds and I’ll tell you right now that you moving into my place is not dependent on your answer in any way, shape or form.”

“Okay...” Will licks his lips. “What is it?” 

“Would you be okay if tonight was a date?” Connor flushes as they step onto the elevator to go to Will’s apartment. 

“You’d want to date me? Even with all our previous animosity.” 

“Yeah, if you want. Look, you’re a good looking guy and... I’d be interested, if you would.”

Will falls silent and leads Connor down the hall to his apartment. Once they’re in the apartment, Will turns to Connor and cups his face, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. When they break apart to breath, Will smiles, licking his lips. “Oh, I’m very, very interested. I want you.” 

“I want you too. Let’s pack you a bag or two, then we’ll go back to my place and have dinner, then we can have each other.” 

Will grins. “Yeah. Good plan.” He pulls back and goes to his bedroom, packing up his scrubs and some other clothes, along with his toiletry bag. “Anything else I need?” 

“Condoms? I have some, but...” 

Will nods and grabs his box out of the bathroom. He tilts his head and grabs the lube he uses to finger himself when he jerks off. He joins Connor in the living room and smiles at his soon-to-be-lover. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s go then,” Connor says, holding his hand out for one of Will’s bags. Will hands it over and they walk back down to the car, side by side, shoulders brushing.


End file.
